


Looking After Others

by Smileplease



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy comforts Clarke, F/M, Finally Admit their Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileplease/pseuds/Smileplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1- </p><p>Clarke faints due to exhaustion, Bellamy is there to look after her. </p><p>"Well you look after everyone else so I guess I should look after you." Bellamy said, attempting to make it sound like it was a chore, instead his voice expressed the tenderness he felt towards the girl in his arms.</p><p>"It's okay, I love you too," Clarke mumbled.</p><p>"What?" Bellamy exclaimed.</p><p>Chapter 2- </p><p>Despite both admitting their feelings, both are still in denial, what better way to bring them together than a case of hypothermia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's okay, I love you too."

It had been at least two months since the 47 had been broken out of Mount Weather. Despite the relief at their escape, it had quickly became evident in the first weeks of living at Camp Jaha that the group could not stay. The group were once again treated like criminals and were slowly being marginalised from the rest of the survivors. After much discussion herself and Bellamy decided to leave Camp Jaha and create their own society. It had been a difficult journey as the group headed towards the ocean, and life had been a struggle since they had settled on the land. That being said Clarke felt a relief at having left Camp Jaha, even if she was exhausted because of it. The past couple of days she had barely slept, she could not switch her mind off, there was always something to do, or if not something to plan. Despite Bellamy lifting some of the burden off her shoulders, Clarke felt a constant weariness, that she could not alleviate. She was currently doing inventory of the medical supplies, a monotonous jobs but one that had to be done.

"Take a break, look at yourself Clarke, you're skin and bones, you are barely eating," Bellamy said as he walked briskly into the med- bay. Clarke was unsure if you could define her relationship with Bellamy, what was the name for the man that your co- leader, a friend, that you were pretty sure had wanted to kill you in the past, but now might feel the exact opposite?

"I'm fine, besides this needs to be done," Clarke said as she counted the bottles of Moonshine they had, she would have to request Monty to make some more.

"Not right now it doesn't," Bellamy said stubbornly, as he stood over Clarke's shoulder, hoping that she would get frustrated and stop what she was doing.

"Bellamy stop hovering," Clarke demanded.

"Why can't you just look after yourself?" Bellamy in frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Clarke said annoyed.

"Clarke you are not a burden, but you are looking after everyone else and not yourself!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"I'm looking after myself just fine."

"No you are not, you're skipping meals, and don't think I haven't noticed the lack of sleep, ever since Finn died..."Bellamy said as he trailed off, with the accidental mention of Finn.

"Finn didn't just die Bellamy, he died because I killed him," Clarke muttered.

"Clarke it wasn't your fault," Bellamy insisted.

"It wasn't not my fault Bellamy."

"Look just have some food," Bellamy offered.

"Not right now Bellamy, please leave me alone," Clarke said, hoping that he wouldn't hear the catch in her voice.

"Fine, why should I care anyway?"

"I don't know," Clarke muttered, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

 "Clarke we need you," Monroe said bursting into her tent. "Millers injured," Monroe said out of breath, "panther." She said taking another gulp of air.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Clarke said in return, rushing towards the med-bay. The scratch though minor had still needed stitches, Miller had successfully shot the panther before it could do any greater harm, and on the bright side they would be covered by the panther meat for at least the next few days. She looked around at the med- bay and went over to inspect another patient.

"Clarke," Monty broke into the med-bay, "there's a fight outside." Clarke nodded and ran outside.

"Stop," she shouted, at the two girls who were literally pulling each other's hair, "Daphne, Pixie, come with me right now," she said looking at them with a steely gaze. The girls nodded meekly and immediately stopped fighting, Clarke had earned a level of respect that few would now disobey. She sat in spoke with the girls, (of course the fight was over the ultimate cliché and the two were fighting over a guy, after some debate the two decided that said guy was not worth either of their time.

Clarke exited the small wooden building that had been built for her and Bellamy to share to discuss the goings on in the camp, which was frequently used as a meeting room, where the two could argue in peace. Thinking of her co- leader, Clarke had not seen him all day, she needed to apologise about what she had said yesterday, Bellamy was only attempting to look after her. The thought was hastily pushed out of  her mind, when Harper approached her.

"Clarke, are the new huts supposed to have three windows or four?" She questioned.

"Clarke we've run out of seaweed, should I organise a search party to get some more?" Monty said as he approached the two girls, Raven then walked up to them.

"I've finished the first walker talkie, but without more parts there is no way myself and Wick can make another one..." Raven continued to speak, as Clarke began to feel dizzy, she saw Bellamy approach out of the corner of the eye, right before she collapsed.

* * *

 "Right a lot of you are concerned about Clarke, Octavia says that she will be fine, she just passed out due to exhaustion." Bellamy addressed the group who were gathered in concern over Clarke.

"When will she be okay?" Raven asked.

"She will be back to her usually self in a couple of days," Bellamy said.

"I need to speak to her before then," someone in the crowd called.

"Me too," there was general agreement amongst the crowd.

"No," Bellamy declared, "no one will talk until I say so, she is overworked because all of you keep asking her to help with your miniscule problems, it has to stop!" Bellamy shouted at the group.

"From now on, you only go to Clarke if there is no way you can solve it on your own or if no one else in this camp can help you." There were some mumbles of agreement and the crowd dispersed. Octavia smiled at her brother, he had come a long way from 'whatever the hell we want.' Octavia turned to her brother.

"She's going to be fine," Octavia said to him.

"That's not good enough, I should have done a better job at looking after her." Bellamy said running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Bellamy you tried, she's just so stubborn," Octavia said.

"Well so am I, this isn't going to happen again," Bellamy said fiercely, "I told her I didn't care yesterday."

"Bellamy she knows you care, believe me she does." Octavia said.

"I'm going to go and check on her."

* * *

 Clarke blinked awake, she took in her surroundings, she was in her tent lying amongst her furs. She groaned, she was exhausted, a tiredness that seemed engrained into her very nature. Her head was throbbing and she unsure of how she had got to her tent.

"Hey, Clarke," Octavia greeted, from the corner of her tent, "I'm glad you are awake."

"Sorry I guess I'm bit under the weather at the moment," Clarke said.

"It's okay with all the rushing around you do, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. I'm going to get Bell, he's been really worried." Octavia said exiting the tent before Clarke could reply.

"I guess you can say I told you so now," Clarke said upon Bellamy entering her tent.

"Clarke I don't want to say I told you so, and about that not caring thing I said earlier, of course I care."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, you were only looking after me," Clarke said, as Octavia re-entered the tent.

"Monty told me to give you this, it should help you sleep," Octavia said as she gave Clarke a syrup like substance. Clarke took a sip, the liquid burned as it coursed down her throat.

"Thanks," Clarke muttered feeling the effects of the liquid almost immediately.

"We'll leave you to get some sleep," Bellamy said, as Octavia and him exited the tent.

* * *

 "Bellamy," Clarke said sleepily as she woke up.

"Hey, Clarke, I'm right here," he said.

"Hmmmm, I feel odd," Clarke said.

"What's the matter?" Bellamy said hurrdily unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I feel sleepy and drunk," Clarke slurred.

"What? You haven't had anything to drink," Bellamy said, his mind racing, "it must be the syrup Monty gave us to give to you," Bellamy said.

"It's good, I feel nice and relaxed," Clarke said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Come on Bellamy," Clarke said, "you need to relax too," as she patted the furs beside her.

"I'm okay over here Clarke." Bellamy said.

"No, over here," Clarke said adamantly as if she were a child. Bellamy moved across the tent unable to say no to her, he sat next to her.

"Lie down," Clarke demanded, he did as she said. Clarke immediately moved to lie half on top of him. Bellamy took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he had ever been so close Clarke, and hoped his body would not react to it.

"You are like my teddy bear."

"Just what every guys wants to me compared with. Did you ever have one of them?"

"No, I didn't Wells did though, I've always wanted one, and now I have one," Clarke giggled sleepily, as Bellamy glanced down at her, she looked more peaceful than she had in awhile, he tightened his hold on her, before closing his eyes.

"You always look after me," Clarke mumbled into his shirt.

"Well you look after everyone else so I guess I should look after you." Bellamy said, attempting to make it sound like it was a chore, instead his voice expressed the tenderness he felt towards the girl in his arms.

"It's okay, I love you too," Clarke mumbled.

"What?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Shhhhh Bell, teddy bears don't speak." Clarke said as she shuffled in his arms before her breathing quickly evened out. Bellamy took a deep breath. Clarke knew he loved her. Clarke loved him. His mind continued to race as he struggled to process the new information. He glanced down at the girl he loved in his arms, he felt a peace he had not felt in years and decided to take advantage of it and fall asleep. "We will talk about this in the morning." He mumbled into her ear, aware of pointlessness of the statement as she was asleep. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fic, this has not been beta'd, which is probably noticeable, if anyone would be interested in beta'ing it would really be appreciated. Comments are welcomed and encouraged, as are any future prompts. Kudos are also really appreciated and make my day!


	2. "Didn't I start with that? I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is written because even if they did declare 'I love you,' it would never be that easy. I don't like this part as much as the first one, but a sequel was requested on another site so here you go.

Bellamy had been ignoring Clarke. Clarke was unsure why, but it was pretty obvious when the man you spent most of your time with was ignoring you. Clarke's days suddenly became empty and she felt an added stress without Bellamy's soothing words. She needed him, apparently he did not need her. He wasn't neglecting his job as co-leader and therefore, Clarke felt she had little right to demand he talk and spend time with her. If he wanted to avoid her that was his choice.  
  
She wasn't sure what had triggered the sudden change in his reaction towards her, but it had occurred at some point around the time she had fainted. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but knowing Bellamy she decided to give him a couple of days to cool off. It had been a week and things had not returned to normal. It had been a week of him: adverting his eyes from her gaze, flinching when she touched his arm, and hiding from her at any chance he got. Clarke was beginning to grow frustrated at the situation, she had done nothing wrong, and she was done with Bellamy being immature and ignoring her.  
  
"Miller where is he?" Clarke demanded.  
  
"Who?" Miller feigned ignorance.  
  
"You know who!" Clarke exclaimed.  
  
"Bellamy- about six foot, curly brown hair, tanned, kinda handsome, co-leader of this camp-" Clarke said sarcastically getting increasingly frustrated with Miller.  
  
"Oh you think he's handsome?"  
  
"Objectively," answered Clarke not phased.  
  
"I don't know..." Miller trailed off looking anywhere but at Clarke.  
  
"Miller don't lie, I know he's avoiding me."  
  
"Clarke I-" Clarke cut off Miller's sentence with a glare.  
  
"By the food hut," Miller said in a rush.  
  
"Right thank you Miller," Clarke said, and Miller nodded at her.  
  
"Bellamy's going to kill me," he muttered under his breath, as he watched Clarke stride confidently towards the food hut.

* * *

"Bellamy," she stormed up to him, "what is the matter with you recently?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine?" Bellamy said questioningly.  
  
"Fine then what's the matter with me?"  
  
"Are you hurt-" Bellamy started frantically worrying. How could a man that had been ignoring her all week, suddenly looking so concerned at the thought of her injured.  
  
"That's not what I mean, what have I done wrong? Why do you no longer trust me?"  
  
"No longer trust you? Of course I trust you," Bellamy said.  
  
"So why are you avoiding me?" Clarke said frantically, as Bellamy looked slightly frantic.  
  
"I- I- I'm not," Bellamy stuttered.  
  
"I thought we were past this Bellamy. I thought you no longer viewed me as a spoilt rich girl. I thought you believed that I was a leader of this camp with you!" Clarke said, focusing on her anger, rather than letting his obvious indifference upset her.  
  
"I do-," Bellamy said running a hand through his hair, as Clarke interrupted him.  
  
"I thought we were friends," Clarke said trying to not let her emotions get the better off her.  
  
"Clarke we are-" Bellamy started as Clarke once again interrupted him.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me then?" Clarke said determined to get to the bottom of why he was treating her like he was.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll stop."  
  
"That's not answering the question Bellamy!"  
  
"It's my own shit, I'm sorry I put it on you, that wasn't fair on me."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I ambushed you like this, I just missed you I guess."  
  
"Clarke I do, you know, see you as a friend and a fucking amazing leader."  
  
"Thanks," she nodded curtly, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Despite their conversation, not much changed in the following weeks, and Clarke felt increasingly trapped within camp. She needed to get our and clear her head and stop thinking of Bellamy Blake.  
  
"Bellamy," Clarke said jogging up to him.  
  
"Yep," he said, not paying her any real attention.  
  
"I need some Eriodictyon californium," Clarke said, she found it in an old book they had discovered in an nearby bunker that listed plants and properties that the Native Americans used to treat illnesses, it had since become invaluable to her.  
  
"You need what?" Bellamy looked upon it in confusion.  
  
"It was used by the Native Americans to treat lung infections and even minor things like asthma, it could be invaluable to camp, I have nothing currently like it."  
  
"Okay," he nodded.  
  
"Great, I'll ask Monroe to accompany me, I'm leaving in three days, maybe I'll see if Octavia wants to come along, she always interested in anything med-" Clarke started but was cut off by Bellamy.  
  
"No I'll go," Bellamy said sternly  
  
"What, are you sure about this? You want to spend an entire day out of camp with me? You know, you will have to speak to me?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe." Clarke rolled her eyes at that, the man was a mystery her, a walking hypocrisy.

* * *

The tension could have been cut with a knife, the two walked in uncomfortable silence as Clarke scoured for the plant while Bellamy was on lookout with the gun. The two had not uttered more than two words to each other since leaving the camp. Clarke rapidly thought of something she could say to him, herself and Bellamy had never had the problem of not having anything to say, in fact they usually faced quite the opposite. She was so entrenched within her faults that she did not notice the ice underneath her feet. She slipped suddenly tumbling down the bank of a nearby lake and plunged into the icy water.  
  
"Clarke!" Bellamy screamed. Clarke quickly stood in the water to prove that she was okay.  
  
"Don't get in the water," Clarke said shaking violently, "I'm fine it's no higher than my waist, we can't have us both freezing to death."  
  
"Clarke," Bellamy uttered her name desperately as she quickly moved to the side of the lake where he hauled her out of the water. He pulled her tightly to his chest. "Clarke, are you okay?" He asked frantically looking over for injuries, for a man that would avoid her whenever possible, his eyes did seem to express general concern.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think we should go the bunker, the one that I found the herb book, I need to get inside," she said as she continued to shake. They walked quickly to the bunker with Bellamy rubbing his hands frantically up and down Clarke's arms in an attempt to warm her up. She sighed, feeling weirdly content that he had touched her, even if it was in such dire circumstances. She had missed his touch.

* * *

They entered the bunker and Clarke immediately began stripping, before diving onto the old bed and hauling the thin blanket over her.  
  
"I need you to take off your clothes," Clarke told Bellamy as her teeth chattered violently.  
  
"What no?" Bellamy said, he couldn't do that, not when he felt as he felt. Clarke looked at him angrily- did he really not care? Bellamy once again appeared indifferent towards her.  
  
"Come on, Bell, I'm freezing," Clarke said her teeth chattering. "I thought we were past the point in our relationship where you can't stand to be around me."  
  
"Clarke of course I can stand to be around you!" Bellamy said frustrated, he had completely the opposite problem.  
  
"Then get over there and keep me warm!"  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, who he was kidding he would do anything for this girl, he wasn't going to let her suffer because he was trying to protect himself from what he felt for her. It hadn't worked anyway, he had been ignoring her for awhile now, she had wormed her way into his heart and apparently she wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Hmmm that's better," Clarke sighed, as she brushed she body over Bellamy's.  
  
"See that, you can't do that," Bellamy snapped.  
  
"Do what?" Clarke said innocently.  
  
"The adorable sigh, and the-" Bellamy said frustrated as Clarke cut him off.  
  
"The adorable sigh?"  
  
"Clarke you don't know what you do to me!"  
  
"I- I'm sorry- I-" Clarke stuttered.  
  
"I've been trying to stop how I feel. I thought after you said it and never mentioned it again, that you had decided that we shouldn't happen. I understand your wishes and I respect them, but I can't be in bed with you half naked and not want you!"  
  
"Uh-" Clarke said looking speechless, she was still tightly wedged within his arms and therefore could not see his face. "I don't remember-"  
  
"You can't just tell someone you love them and forget about it!" Bellamy said, as he suddenly sprang up into a sitting position, causing Clarke to do the same.  
  
"What- when- how?" Clarke stuttered.  
  
"You! When you were all drugged up on pain medicine, you told me you loved me and then you forgot all about it!"  
  
"I'm sorry- I-" Clarke continued to looked confused, this all a lot to take in. She had told Bellamy she loved him, did she love him?  
  
"I've been questioning this Clarke? Did you mean it? Was it just the medicine speaking?"  
  
"Did I really say that?"  
  
"Yes you did. I don't know how to be around you anymore! I can't deal with constant wondering!"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"What?" Bellamy said looking confused.  
  
"Why does it matter if I feel that way, if you don't?  
  
"Of course I feel that way! Have to been listening to anything I've been saying. Didn't I start with that? I'm in love with you."  
  
"No you did not start with that!" Clarke said looking annoyed. She was confused but the more she thought about it, of course she loved Bellamy. She may have been lying to herself for a long time, but deep down she had always knew and apparently when high on medicine she had the courage to admit it.  
  
"I love you Clarke, I've never been in love before, but I know when I see you, I am. I think about you all the time, the way you always help people, and fuck you're so intelligent, and you're fucking beautiful, and I- " Bellamy broke off as Clarke crashed his lips into hers.  
  
"I love you too, Bellamy Blake," she murmured as she rolled on top of him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do, why do you think I was upset when you suddenly stopped talking to me? Why do you think I spend so much time you- you know before you started ignoring me- why do-" Clarke said, as Bellamy once again bought their lips together.  
  
"I guess I didn't handle it the best way, I guess I was just scared, that you didn't love me, that you said it in the heat of the moment. If I didn't ask you, then a small part of me could believe that what you said that night was true."  
  
"Now all of you, can believe it's true," Clarke said once again capturing his lips.  
  
"You feeling better?" He murmured.

"Much," she said, further snuggling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you very much for reading, I would really appreciate any comments. I haven't been getting many comments recently, and have had none on this particular fic, so I would love if anyone would take the time and leave some! A beta would also be appreciated! Also kudos are bloody amazing!


End file.
